And So Pain Gives Way To Persistence For Pleasure
by Gypsy Joy
Summary: Tony Stark's suffering from a massive headache, thanks to the irritating EVERYTHING that is Justin Hammer. It's not until a certain blue-eyed acrobat glides into the room that he can be bothered to pay attention to well... anything. The billionaire may not have been able to concentrate before, but now, he can only concentrate on one thing. One person. Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote another one, guys. I haven't updated the others but I wrote another fic. *Sweat Drop* I have even worse news... This one probably just gonna be a one-shot. Well, I suppose that's not really worse news if you don't like this fanfic, or if you're not one of my followers. I need those by the way, I consider follows and favorites as encouragement to write another chapter or just write another fic with the same pairing, but different plot. Anyway, this is another Dickie-bird and Tony Stark slash story, so if that's not your cup of tea, then hit the back button now. One more thing before I do the disclaimer. For those of you who have read my other crossover fanfic with Tony and Dickie, this isn't meant to be part of that specific world, but I suppose you could take it as a prequel if you wanted to.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. If Birdie or Anthony belonged to me, I would have made Richard be all over Bruce in Son of Batman and Batman vs. Robin, and vice versa. While Tony... I don't quite know what I would do with that hot mess. Yet.**

Hammer and his party were as disappointing as usual. Not that Tony really expected any less of the man who saw himself as his "arch-enemy" in the corporate world. Justin was just trying too hard. Tony turned his gaze to the CEO of Hammer Industries. The man was laughing loudly near the refreshments table, practically throwing himself at the Dalai Lama, who, by the way, had only accepted the invitation because Tony was going to be there. The two of them had been chums since Iron Man saved his life from an ambush in Cairo. Kind and important individual though he was, it was painfully obvious that the Dalai wanted to get away from Hammer as fast as possible. Tony would have been glad to accept the task but, honestly? He couldn't be bothered. The billionaire had had enough of Justin's antics for the night.

The party itself was sub-par. Sure there were a lot of important individuals in the room (once again, most of them were only there because of him), and sure Tony knew personally how unhinged this certain group of people could get, but Hammer wasn't doing anything right at all. He didn't know how to loosen these people up, and the soft jazz playing in the background wasn't helping. These people needed rock. They needed something to jam to, and while the Dalai may not have appreciated the hard and loud music that would resound through his aged self, it was evident even something like that he would still accept as a distraction from Justin Hammer's mindless and incessant babble. If the throbbing headache Tony felt could only just alleviate itself for a moment then maybe he could make it up to the stage and tell those guys to play some actual party music. The "genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist" was currently seated on one of the many couches in Hammer's summer house. A couch he had picked out because the deep red of it suited his tastes, and it happened to be positioned near the wall of windows at the very back of the room. Said windows overlooked the soothing site of the dark, midnight world outside, a great contrast against the brightness of the room that made his head hurt. The home, in fact, was suspiciously built like his own house in Malibu. Justin really would stop at nothing to attain the awesomeness he himself had been born with.

Tony had walked into the the extravagant bash all smirks and winks, some pretty blonde thing on his arm. Janine? Becky? Whatever. She was a model and he had had models before, never bothered to remember a single one. It seemed the press were really the only ones keeping track. He would have brought Pepper but "someone needed to run the company while he was out partying, again", apparently. Though, he supposed he shouldn't have even considered bringing her. Pepper was too good for the likes of Justin Hammer, even if she didn't believe him every time he said it. Tony was secretly nice like that. The not-so-secret superhero was all but falling asleep when he heard the door to the house opening and some appreciative whispers sounding from around the room. Lifting his arm from where it rested on his forehead, and sitting up on the couch, Tony got one look at the person's rear (they had turned to face the person behind them), and his eyes widened from the perfect pert, roundness of it. Then, as the dark-haired beauty swiveled around, bright blue, _abso-freaking gorgeous_ , eyes met his and Tony felt the breath get knocked from out of him.

Damn. He was wide awake now.

The alluring individual offered Tony a small smile (the most beautiful smile he had ever seen despite it's size) before someone to their left caught their attention, leaving Tony robbed of the sight of him when other bodies blocked the billionaire's view. It seemed the beauty was someone well known, and definitely rich considering the way they all gathered around him. But Tony knew that that was hardly the only reason. Everyone of them had gotten an eyeful when the youthful character had had his back turned to them, and everyone was thinking the same thing.

 _I've got to make him mine._

But there was no way in hell, that he, the great and powerful (don't forget ridiculously handsome) Tony Stark, **IRON MAN** , was going to let anyone but _him_ , lay wandering hands on that mighty fine piece of creme de la creme.

 **A/N: Well, was it enjoyable? Or at least mildly okay? Apologies if Tony seemed OOC, and Richard too flirty. But then again, it is DICKIE. He doesn't really have a limit to how flirty he can get, even if he only just met Tony and didn't even speak a word to him. Forgive the author for any grammar/spelling mistakes, as well. Even the best of us can miss things. Especially, if we don't have Betas. But yea, please review! I really do want to know what you guys think. Follow me, and Favorite if you could, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally updated something. To be honest, I was gonna settle for making this stay a one-shot, but then I saw the alerts follows and thought, "I know I would love it if I found out an author whose story I just followed updated on the same day I followed", so why not? Here all you lovely people, for your enjoyment, the long-awaited (doubt it) chapter 2. Forgive the author for mistakes made.**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing, or smut would have happened in the movies and shows already. No monetary gain is received by the author from the publishing of this material. That sounded so professional.**

His headache completely diminished, Tony stood up slowly from the couch, not wanting to invite the pain to come back. Donning his most dashing smile, the handsome billionaire swaggered over to the doorway, pushing past the crowd of people to reach his alluring target.

He was even more beautiful up close.

Ebony locks were styled messily, dropping _just barely_ into their owner's eyes in a way that was both seductive and… adorable. Whoever had styled the youth's hair was no doubt trying to say, "look, be fascinated", pulling it off to a certain degree. The way he looked was downright criminal. His hair wasn't just styled messily, it looked as if the blue-eyed individual had had quite an interesting night before, and hadn't bothered fixing it. Oh yes, and about his eyes. They were endless pools of light blue, with a sparkle to them that drew any onlooker further in than they already were. Tony could have peered into their depths for days, years more likely (he like the thought of that), but he'd made the mistake of glancing at the alluring creature's lips. Plump, pink, provocative lips were turned up slightly at the ends, their owner finding something amusing. Tony just barely resisted the urge to lick his own chapped, exceedingly less attractive, lips at the meal before him. But then suddenly, he heard the soft "ahem" of someone near him, at the same time registering the sound had come from none other than who he was currently so enamored with.

Blue eyes glinted with mirth. Blue eyes that just so happened to be trained on him.

There was a moment of silence, the two taking each other in, their gazes locked on the other's before Tony realized. Not only had he just stood there obviously checking the other out, he stood in silence, his mouth held slightly open in awe. Struggling, for once, on what to say, the billionaire was saved by the very object of his fascination.

"Mr. Stark, I've been meaning to meet you. Apologies for leaving you here to wait patiently while I finished my business with everyone." The angel gestured to the crowd around them, offering a dazzling smile at the onlookers.

That could have been an extremely awkward situation.

"Of course-" Tony leaned in vaguely, raising an eyebrow in order to convey his silent question.

"Richard. Richard Grayson."

"Of course, Richard. It would have been quite rude of me to interrupt your discussions."

Richard Grayson- ha, angels did have names- quirked another small smile, this one exclusively for Tony, before opening his sinful mouth to speak once again.

"Pardon me everyone, but I have something rather important to convey to Mr. Stark. I promise you shall all see me another time, when my attention isn't so divided. Please, enjoy the rest of the evening. I would never forgive myself if I ruined this party for all of you."

Yea, the party itself had ruined the party. No one, certainly not anyone here, Tony knew, was even entertaining the thought that this beautiful creature had been the cause of their collective boredom/indifference.

But anyway, back to Richard's statement. Without so much as taking his eyes off the young man, Tony was more than certain everyone around them was loathe to move, (unless maybe it was to rob Richard of his clothes) much less leave the defenseless, innocent, angel to the hands of the devious, cretin that was Tony, himself.

Well, they would have to just grin and bear it, because the billionaire was almost just as certain that they didn't want to be the ones to cause Richard's apologetic, but still angelic, smile to fall from his face.

No, some other time, they all no doubt thought. The more underhanded ones would try to steal Richard away from him sometime in the evening.

Too bad he was more than determined to keep the young man with him for _the rest of the night._ And when Tony Stark was determined, watch out. He just might call in his suit, his far more metallic one (or is it _iron_ -ic), to dispose of the trash.

Enjoy the garbage can of Heaven, peasants.

 **A/N: Like always, please review. Sorry it took so long, I'll try to work on updating more often and updating any of the other fanfics I have. Oh and, if you thought Tony seemed incredibly polite, more than he would ever be anyway, there's a reason. Hopefully, I will be able to explain his properness (not a word but you get my drift) in the next chapter, but said chapter might not happen if reviews are not posted. Jk, not actually threatening, but like someone once said (idk who, pm me if you want me to credit you) "reviews are the lifeblood of us authors". I think that's how it went. BTW, this took me an hour alone just to write the actual material, not counting my notes, so it would help if you could show your appreciation by reviewing, in a helpful, non-rude way. Who's actually reading this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again, guys. Ya'll better seriously love me for updating this so fast. I am mentally exhausted from writing this chapter, so I sincerely hope you enjoy what I've spent blood, sweat, time, and tears creating. Jk, "blood, sweat" and "sweat", was all meant mentally. My brain feels like it just finished running a marathon. For goodness sake I updated, what yesterday? Now I'm doing it again, with an even longer chapter (I'm mostly sure). *Sigh of Relief*. Oh well, at least it's over with. Enjoy it you bloody leeches.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, characters are not mine, yada, yada, yada. But plot is. How are my fingers not numb yet?**

 **And I'm joking, guys. You know I love you.**

Richard at his side, Tony began walking, arm stretched out so as to demonstrate which direction the two were going in. He found himself unconsciously gesturing in the direction of the refreshments table but quickly saved the situation by shifting _just slightly_ so they would actually be going over to the couch he had previously occupied. Thankfully, Richard hadn't been focused on him, his attention taken by a passing journalist eager to take a photo of the handsome man. Tony would have smiled at the camera like his companion but figured it wasn't worth it. He was far too busy trying to make the two of them as unnoticeable as possible to the party's host. As if some deity allowed him this one mercy, Hammer was still caught up with chatting up the Dalai.

He would seriously consider converting to Buddhism if it were the Lama's deities.

Anyway, how Hammer missed the commotion started up by Richard's arrival, Tony didn't know. But that didn't make him any less thankful. Not that he considered his "rival" any actual competition when it came to winning Richard's favor. In fact, he doubted Justin swung for both ways but if he even thought he was going to take the extremely attractive individual at Tony's left, Iron Man would make sure he wouldn't have anything to swing in the first place.

"You're welcome by the way, Mr. Stark." Richard's melodic voice (pleasantly) stopped Tony's violent thoughts in their tracks.

"And what should I be thanking you for, Richard?" The playboy, billionaire turned to face the young man beside him, one eyebrow raising in tandem with his question.

"Dick." The remainder of Tony's brow shot up so fast, his temple nearly got whiplash.

The sometimes-Avenger's earlier questioning expression morphing into one of shock.

The man barely stopped himself from jumping back, but the playful smirk on Richard's face helped aid his almost futile efforts. It was coy and knowing, but also amused, not in a perverted way, but more like 'I know what you're thinking but that's not what I meant'.

"Pardon?"

Richard's smirk grew wider.

"Dick. You can call me Dick."

Oh thank Jarvis, that's what he meant. Tony was almost afraid his gentlemanly behavior to the youth had been seen through, his actual plan for the night laid before Richard's beautiful blue eyes to freely scrutinize. Sure, he wanted to take the young man to his bed -or any bed, or couch, chair, table, just any flat surface really- but there was something about him that urged Tony to try and get to know him. To have a relationship outside of sex.

Now that was something he almost never had the interest or effort to do.

"Richard's far too proper. The only people who ever really put that name to use are family, and… my guardian." _Dick_ grew quiet then, his voice an almost whisper, eyebrows slightly scrunched as if asking himself why he thought it would be okay to divulge that information, despite said information's seemingly inconsequential nature.

However, it couldn't be inconsequential if it drew _that_ kind of reaction from him. Apparently, this 'guardian' was a touchy subject.

Interesting.

"Alright then, 'Dick'." Tony began, granting the young man a reprieve from whatever sort of turmoil he was facing within. "What is it I am supposed to be thanking you for?"

Richard -scratch that- Dick seemed confused for a moment, his gaze zeroing in on Tony as it came out of its previously unfocused state, before shaking his head minutely as he remembered what the two of them had been discussing.

"Yes, sorry. As I was saying, you are very welcome that I saved your ass."

Tony's eyebrow rose again.

"Please, continue. I can't seem to remember when exactly it is that you saved my ass."

All thoughts of his earlier emotional disturbance abated, Dick held his hands slightly behind his back, his expression becoming amused and questioning at the same time.

"Are you sure you want a reminder? Because I don't think you could handle it. It was after all, I could tell, a discombobulatingly embarrassing moment the first time."

Tony finally understood what the youth beside him was referring to, and had just decided no, he would very much like to not be reminded, at the same time Dick started opening his mouth again. A smile pulling at his lips, the angel proceeded to convince Tony, that he was, indeed, not the angel every person at Hammer's party collectively thought. All by only stopping his tracks to the couch he was being led to, standing stock still… and copying Tony's exact position from earlier. The one where he was shamelessly (and unknowing of how obviously he was doing it) ogling Richard.

Dick even had his mouth open vaguely, a perfect replica of Tony's expression on his face.

The billionaire's face fell.

The imitation only lasted for a few moments however, before Richard couldn't stand it anymore, pure, unadulterated glee breaking out on his face. A laugh that seemed to be made up of all that was good in humanity's short and bleak existence bubbled up from within him, gracing the listening world with its enchanting sound. Decades later, those who heard it would recall how the true meaning of suffering was known to them every moment Richard Grayson's laughter was kept internal. The first knowledge of this reaching them after his laughter had receded but also during the scarce (and yet seemingly infinite) seconds of Richard's frame shaking in an attempt to hold the exquisite music in, before throwing such an idea aside in favor of releasing his merriment.

There was only one thing that outdid the sound, and that was Dick's expression at the moment of his laughter. The only word to describe it, was simply…

Breathtaking.

Had Tony not been in such close proximity to the divinity that was Dick Grayson (and all his mirth in that instance) he would have seen the faces.

Faces of jealousy, envy, and hate directed at him for drawing such a sound, such an expression, from the inarguable belle of the ball.

At that second, Iron Man was not the hero.

But the villain.

 **A/N: As I said in my first note of the page, this tired me out. It's probably really OOC, and I don't think I did Dickie justice but, I tried my best for all of you. Ugh, I'm such a sap, and what are you all going to do? Probably not even thank me by leaving a nice review. It's fine though, as long as you guys still think this story, and this author, are good enough to continue. If so, leave a review anyway. Love, kisses, and yaoi. -Gypsy is exhausted**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't hate me, guys, please. I sincerely apologize for taking such a long time to update this, even after making promises of 'soon'. It's been what? Almost two months since my last update, and trust me when I say, I feel really bad for not staying true to my claims. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter for you guys tomorrow in order to make up for that. And the fact that I'm relatively sure this chapter's shorter than the rest. I know, I know! I suck as an author, and a person, but I had good reasons for the delay. The last two months had been really busy for me, and this chapter is short because I ended it at a place I felt would be a good stop. Nevertheless, that does not mean more will not come. I'll keep my promises as best as I can this time around. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it means a lot, especially since they were all constructive. My love goes out to all of you guys who favorited and followed, you're amaze-balls.**

 **Okay, here's the Disclaimer for everyone who didn't read my note before this.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, no monetary profit received by the author upon the publication of this document. Blah, blah, you know the drill.**

 **Enjoy!**

Tony was a horrible payer-attentioner of his surroundings. Okay, he doubted that was an actual term, but it worked in explaining his point. Not only was he bad at noticing things around him, or like he just said, paying attention to them, he was even worse when someone as adorably beautiful, and beautifully adorable as Dick Grayson was laughing- no- _giggling_ , in front of him. Seriously, he would say it was sin to look that fucking amazing, but he doubted whatever God existed would consider anything a sin when it came to the divine being in front of Tony. But only because the big guy wouldn't want for the young man to not end up in Heaven spending eternity with him. Saintlike or nah. Okay, he was probably gonna go to Hell for that, but he was gonna go to Hell for a lot of things already anyway.

Back to his original point.

It was not Tony's fault that he failed to notice the host of the party coming their way. Richard was like the Sun. He had his own gravitational pull, one even stronger than Tony's, and his smile was just as dazzling. So forgive the multi-billionaire for being so completely blinded by the radiance of the creature before him, that he failed to notice the ugly-ass comet headed towards, what he supposed he symbolized in this metaphor, Earth. Because out of the big wide Universe (everyone else in the party with them), this specific comet had to choose his specific region of space, and unceremoniously ruin his basking in the sunlight by crashing its ignorant self on the surface of his world and killing everyone on it(all of his feelings of joy/accomplishment).

It was enough to make Tony seriously consider calling his suit to teach Hammer a lesson. If Justin found his collection of cars _identical_ to Tony's own, he thought not coincidence it was (his unhealthy obsession with Star Wars was showing again), completely demolished beyond the point of recognition later, well- he was going to have an interesting time trying to get it to hold up in court that Tony was responsible. It was his own damn fault for interfering in Ironman's attempts at courtship.

Dick was being extremely patient with the man's actions, unlike Tony himself. Though, going by the twitch of an exquisite eye, if Hammer didn't get his disgusting lips off the back of his hand anytime within the next split second, that patience would not last long.

Luckily for Justin, he was not going to die that night. Probably.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing."

Scratch that. He was definitely going to die tonight. Not only was Tony reaching the point of no return, the sickly sweet smile that Dick had pasted onto his face spoke of unspeakable acts against Justin he had no problem with committing.

"What do I call you, besides Angel?" Hammer tried to pull of a Flynn Rider smolder(yes Tony was a manly man and watched Disney princess movies), to which he, unsurprisingly, failed at.

The man seemingly incapable of taking a hint, had somehow managed to, with his bottomless pit of creep, ruin the term "Angel" when in reference to Dick, for everyone with ears. A fact that ticked Tony off to no end.

"How about 'not interested', Hammer." Richard peered at Tony from the corner of his eye, when the billionaire answered for him.

Justin fixed the 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' with his version of a scathing glare. He didn't feel one bit of heat. Not even a tickle.

"Ha." The man faked a smile and a chuckle at Tony's comment, before attempting to wrap an arm around his neck.

Tony glared at the offending limb, threatening Hammer with cutting it off in one gaze. Evidently, he was smart enough to keep away, awkwardly lowering his arm back to his side.

"We're good friends, Tony and I. He saved my life once, ya know?"

The Avenger grimaced.

"A fact I'm not against rectifying." He bit out.

The two were interrupted by a laugh, _the_ laugh as Tony had come to call it, coming from Dick's alluring mouth. The young man rested an arm on Tony's shoulder, he'd cut an imposing figure for a moment, and by the side glance he'd spared the billionaire, it seemed Richard didn't want any form of fight breaking out in front of him.

"Gentlemen, please. It's a party, not a brawl. I hardly think I'm worth starting a fight over."

How he could believe such an unspeakable idea, no one in the room had a clue.

Dick sent the other party goers apologetic looks, having noticed their observant eyes, and a placating smile to the two wealthy men in front of him. Despite the earlier almost-hostility Tony had sensed from the young man towards Hammer's actions, Richard now radiated an aura of hospitality and welcome at the ignorant-of-all-boundaries man looking at him.

"Angel will be fine, Mr. Hammer. After all, I didn't come here tonight for you and Mr. Stark to spend so much time disputing over a name. I came here to represent Wayne Industries, you have heard of us have you not?"

 **A/N: You'll have to forgive me for any mistakes made, I looked over it to make sure I didn't make any such errors, but I'm sure they still happened. I also wanted you guys to have this chapter as soon as possible since you waited this long. As always, please review, lifeblood of the author here. Those of you who write the awesome long ones, thank you. Once again, Gypsy asks for forgiveness for the lateness of this update, it's well overdue, but my schedule was packed and I just hoped none of you lost interest. I tried to make Tony seem more Tony this time around, since this chappie's mostly supposed to be his actual thoughts, but if he still seemed OC, sorry again. Also, the whole 'saved my live' thing that Hammer was talking about isn't me talking about a specific moment we may or may not have seen in the movies, it's just a something that happened for the sake of plot. I'm not referencing an actual scene that took place in the movies. Infinite thanks for sticking around, please review, I love all of you. 3 ~Gypsy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive me guys, but this one's even shorter. I will pay you back for being patient with me though. I'll make the next chappie as long as I can. The only reason I really cut this one short was because it felt like it should be a short chapter, especially once you get to the end of it. The next one should be quite long anyway, because of everything I'll want to happen. Anyway, stick around for just a little while longer. This author, and this story, will not disappoint. I think I might have just dig myself a hole there.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit received upon publication. Yadda, yadda, you get the drift.**

 **Have fun.**

The shock on both men's faces were obvious. Anyone who was anyone had heard of Wayne Industries, not to mention Bruce Wayne himself. Not only did the power and influence of the corporation rival Stark's, but Bruce's own reputation for being, as one tabloid writer had put it, " a pompous, promiscuous prince of a powerful industry" matched Tony's, party for party. Forgive him if he felt a little threatened. The man was always nipping at Tony's heels, when he wasn't already ahead that is. Hammer may have considered himself his corporate nemesis, but if the part-time Avenger had any such adversary, one could be certain it would be Wayne. Tony felt he deserved an Oscar for not losing his shit with this new information concerning Dick's identity.

"Who hasn't heard of you guys." Tony scoffed, avoiding Richard's eyes while his mind went a million miles a minute.

His gaze was drawn to Justin's for the span of a second, the man nervously fixing his collar as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Wayne, huh? What business could you possibly have here?" Going by the way he was attempting to handle the situation, Hammer most likely had had a not-so-entertaining run in with the company, or rather, the company's CEO, before.

Knowing Wayne's inability to deal with bullshit, he'd probably, in an eloquent and subtle way, called Justin out on his ass-kissing, wannabe behavior. And knowing Justin, he'd most likely tried to get back at Wayne, to which he'd no doubt found out just how terrifying the man could be with his finely-crafted, and well-hidden, insults.

Richard's expression turned curious.

"It's nothing serious, I assure you. I simply came to… advertise, so to speak." The young man laughed lightly, before worry marred his enchanting face.

"I hope you don't mind. It is your party after all. What kind of guest would I be if I insulted you by making business deals under your nose?"

Hammer awkwardly chuckled, every bit of his posture coming off as anxious. He looked practically ready to dash out of there.

"No, no. Of course I'm fine with it." A smile twitched its way onto his face.

"What kind of host would _I_ be if I hindered you from mixing business with pleasure, should you so wish it?"

Richard went back to smiling. With just that tiny lift of his lips, Justin had seemingly forgotten about the probable loss of business for him, going immediately back to his attempts at courting the young man in front of him. It appeared he swung that way after all. Or maybe Richard just had that effect on people. Either way, the part-time Avenger couldn't bring himself to listen to the conversation before him, his mind buzzing with unanswered questions. Besides, this time around, Richard appeared to have more control over his patience, responding readily to Hammer's comments. The crowd was also endeavoring to talk amongst themselves again, while still keeping their ears out for any juicy gossip, or a laugh from a certain alluring individual.

Tony was finding it hard to focus again. The migraine had come back, returning twice in fervor. So Dick had come to represent Wayne to make business deals? What, the man was suddenly too good to show up himself? He'd never been one to turn down a party before. Then again, this was a Justin Hammer party.

Still.

If Tony had to come to this sad excuse for a get-together, so did Bruce Wayne. He hadn't actually expected anyone up there to be listening.

 **A/N: I probably made a butt-load of mistakes on this one, on account of me throwing it together as fast as possible. I know I was supposed to update yesterday according to my earlier promise, but then things happened in my personal life and I felt like it would be disrespectful to what happened if I didn't give the events my full attention. Reviews are always appreciated, especially the good, long ones (as long as they're not bashing), so please review! Also, thank you to everyone that did review, and everyone who also favorited and followed. Much love. ~Gypsy needs sleep**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't hate me guys. I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. Especially when I already had this chapter written out. I can't make any excuses, but please take into account the reason I hadn't posted this chappie was because I thought maybe I should make it even longer and/or improve the quality of it. As a self-deprecating perfectionist of a writer I would have waited even longer, but as a fellow reader and waiter of material, I'm convincing myself that this chapter is good, well, and fine enough to post. It's not bad or anything but I always try to improve as much of the content as I can.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, sometimes I look back over them and think I might not be as bad of a writer as I think. You guys keep me going. So much love and apologies to everyone who's waited. You're awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: No monetary profit bestowed or expected by the author upon publication of this material. The characters are not mine and any bearing resemblance to real peoples are unintentional. It almost sounds like I've gotten more professional but I don't think I have.**

 **One more time, apologies for the long, long, long wait. I hope you guys still continue your support.**

 **Enjoy.**

When the doors to Hammer's summer home opened, Tony's gaze was immediately drawn to them. This was because he was the one whose body was angled to have a perfect view of the entryway, Justin to his right, and Richard right in front of him, the young man's back turned away from the doors. Being that it was a Justin Hammer party, the room was nearly totally quiet. Only the slight lull of conversation, and soft jazz of the band, kept it from being silent. Their 'conversation' was just an attempt for the other party-goers to, in what they thought was a subtle way, listen in on the conversation between Justin and Richard. They were all _so_ focused on hearing and comprehending the words that came from the mouths of the two men beside Tony, that the sounds of a sports car pulling up into the driveway almost deafened them. Even Dick had to grimace as the grating screech of the car's sudden stop assaulted his ears. The irritating noise was enough to pull Tony away from the multitude of questions buzzing around in his brain.

The polished silver doors to the home opened smoothly, giving way to a vision that looked to be sculpted by the gods. An elegant black suit adorned the sculpted body of a square-jawed, ebony-haired Adonis, and although the time limit for fashionably late had passed two hours ago, the man before the crowd had definitely made a pleasantly shocked impact. It rivaled Richard's own entrance from before, but this time there was an air of authority radiating from the handsome late arrival. With familiar slicked back, _jet-black_ , hair and those striking deep blue eyes, it was impossible to not recognize the man standing in front of all of them.

But then again, Bruce Wayne had always cut an imposing figure.

Maybe it was the sudden quiet that settled over the party, or the return of Hammer's nervousness, or even Tony's frozen gaze at something just behind him, but at that moment, Richard Grayson felt his stomach drop even before he began to turn around. Perhaps it was any or all of those reasons he felt compelled to look upon what had everyone else slack-jawed, but Dick had far more than just an inkling that it was the rise of the hairs on his neck- a reaction he'd become very familiar with suddenly being in the same room as Bruce- that drew his sight to the doors.

Bruce's eyes had never looked so electrifying as when they locked on to his own and Dick only barely stopped himself from losing his center of gravity.

It seemed something in Dick's gaze must have had Bruce stunned as well, because it was a few moments before he seemed to realize the entire party was looking at him. Richard tried not think about what that realization might imply, dropping his eyes down towards the floor. He didn't see the split second of concern, regret, and apology flit across Bruce's face before he had schooled his features back to calm appraisal. The change was so fast almost nobody noticed. No one but Tony, and he was far too familiar with those particular emotions to ever miss them.

Having seemingly finished his assessment of the party-goers, Wayne eased an inviting smile onto his face, drawing one hand to fix his already-immaculate tie while the other rested inside the pocket of his pants. The action had Tony scoffing and turning away. What others saw as charming, he perceived as annoying. Everything about Bruce Wayne pissed him off. Not only was the man often irritatingly pleasant and proper, he could still somehow pull off a devilishly perverted persona, all without losing an inch of the respect or acclaim he'd received earlier. It was like the billionaire had just decided he could be both, with the benefits of both, and everyone was just okay with it. _And_ he had Richard as his employee?! Now Tony might have been a superhero, something he knew Bruce Wayne could never be- therefore he supposed he had the man beat- but it still seemed like his fellow 'genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist' got all the good stuff.

For Fury's sake, he probably had Dick as a secretary or something, because who wouldn't want to spend more time with the complete and utter _deliciousness_ that is Richard Grayson?

"Don't mind me, everyone. No need to stop your merriment." Wayne stated politely, a near echo of Dick's earlier comment.

Tony could smack the man with his 'don't mind me', then maybe he could somehow salvage whatever was left of his 'merriment'.

 **A/N: I feel like the note in the beginning was longer than the actual chapter itself, so I apologize again for that. I have so much appreciation for everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I would shout out to my faithful reviewers who comment on every update but I don't want to seem like I'm showing favoritism, because I think every one of you guys is amazing for sticking around. Please continue your support of me, and your lovely reviews which urge me to write, this story is far from over. And one more thing about the chapter itself, take Bruce and Dickie's somewhat interaction whatever way you will, because I'm not spoiling the nature of what their relationship is until the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take me another three months to update. Also hope I did justice to Bruce's looks. I'll see you guys next time ~Gypsy LOVES you**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I hope this can be considered lengthy, because I know that's what you guys deserve after the wait I've made you be patient with. I'm sweat-dropping so much right now because I know how much hate I'm gonna get for taking my sweet time with this update. And I'm sweat-dropping because I know I deserve it. Hopefully though, the quality and quantity of this chapter make up for a fraction of it. Because lets be perfectly honest, I'm the kind of writer that will make you wait months even after promising updates in days/weeks. Just remember, I love you, and please don't flame me too much.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters, settings, and whatever else that is already legally owned by someone or a set of someones, do not belong to me. I don't even know if that was the right grammar but I'm sticking with it so I can hurry up and publish.**

 **P-O-V switches around, but don't worry, there's a line break to warn you. 3**

Watching Dick as carefully as he was, Tony didn't miss the slight tremor in the young man's form, as if a chill had passed over him- gone as quickly as it had appeared. Hammer hadn't noticed. Of course he hadn't, the creep just kept chattering away about how 'successful' his company was. It seemed Wayne's arrival hadn't shaken him as much as Tony wouldn't have thought… Or rather, and he chuckled lightly at the realization, the man was doing his absolute best to ignore the intimidating presence of the best in the business.

He would have taken it as an insult himself, considering Wayne as the rival that he was and not the tippy top of the corporate scale, but Tony was rather caught up in Richard at the moment.

"Anthony. Justin." A familiar, smooth baritone sounded from Tony's front, only a few feet away.

Justin began sweating profusely where he stood. Richard visibly flinched. Tony barely stopped himself from grimacing at the arrival of the exact person he hadn't wanted near Dick tonight.

"Bruce!" He pasted a wide grin on his face, but Wayne wasn't buying it, his own amiable facade given away by the crinkle of a smile that didn't reach cobalt eyes.

The newly arrived multi-billionaire inclined his gaze towards Hammer.

"You'll have to forgive me for being so late, Justin. I'm afraid I was down with a bit of something."

Wayne's smile held a hint of actual amusement in his expression now, a result of Hammer's fear of him- something painfully clear to both of the billionaires watching. Richard had shrunk in on himself, body angling away from the taller, broader man beside him and Tony wondered just what could have drawn such a reaction.

"Richard."

The young man jerked at Wayne's acknowledgement of him- at the shift in his attention. Dick took a while to lock eyes with the other ebony-haired, hesitant smile making its way onto a nervous face.

"Mr. Wayne?"

There it was again. Wayne had regret in his eyes for a fraction of a second. Regret and something else, like he was trying to convey something to the younger.

"My deepest thanks for coming in my place tonight… I shall have to find a way to thank you." He added, attempting a hint of that devilish personality the Wayne Exec. was known for, but it was uncertain at best.

Dick's demeanor changed at that, back straightening, body rising to full height(though he was still shorter than Wayne by a number of inches), and iridescent blue eyes coming alight with anger. Resentment. Scorn?

"Mr. Wayne, while I am flattered by the offer, I shall have to decline. I too have important duties to complete." Dick's eyes narrowed, gaze stressing something outside of Tony's reach and comprehension. "I have no time to be used on things irrelevant to the betterment of _your_ Industry."

Though his words were clear and concise- and may Tony add, just a bit painful for any man's pride- there was something to the tone of which he said them, something to suggest Richard was no longer talking about Bruce's multi-billion-dollar company. And if he wasn't mistaken, there was definitely a dig at Wayne(and Tony's too, actually) romantic tendencies. Rather, the abundance of one night stands and lack of callbacks to past conquests. Iron Man was sincerely hoping his instincts were wrong when it came to the relationship between Richard and Bruce.

"I see." Wayne bit the words out, albeit politely.

"I uh-I think I hear the Dalai Lama calling me." Justin stammered out before practically dashing away.

The air between the three remaining men was certainly tense, strained at best and downright awkward at worst. Tony really didn't want to have to do this but, there was obviously something the two needed to discuss alone. Ugh. He loathed the idea of leaving Richard alone with Wayne.

"I do believe I'm getting a bit parched. Would you excuse me, Dick?"

The young man smiled an authentic, although apprehensive, smile (he considered that a win) at him granting permission, but what Tony found most satisfactory was the confusion- small but there- he'd drawn out of Wayne. Either the man was unaccustomed to others using such an intimate form of Richard's name or unaccustomed to Tony being so… generous, leaving the two together.

 _Don't get used to it Wayne._ He sneered inwardly.

Tony walked towards the bar slowly, with all the grace given him, deciding resolutely that he needed something dizzying. Though they spoke almost inaudibly, Tony didn't miss the hissed " _Dammit Bruce!_ " that escaped Richard's mouth as soon as he was almost out of hearing range.

Iron Man swore under his breath when he reached the marbled counter just in front of the wide array of spirits. Going by the familiarity with which Dick obviously shared with the Wayne Industries CEO, evident in the use of his first name, Tony was royally screwed. They were having a domestic spat for Fury's sake! Hell, how do you follow a man like Bruce- **fucking** \- Wayne?

Hold on, let him rephrase that.

 _How the hell do you plan to screw a man who's been fucked by Bruce Wayne, 'Sex God' as his exes had leaked to the public and none-too-nicely mentioned(more than goddamn once) while in Tony's own bed?_

He didn't spare bartender a look before ordering.

"Give me your best whiskey. The whole bottle."

* * *

" _Dammit Bruce!_ " Dick hissed at the man beside him.

He understood perfectly well that Tony might have heard him, but for Oracle's sake, the acrobat could hardly care. Bruce had no right to be here.

"Calm down, Dick."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down when I didn't even want to be here. But of course, when I actually find a reason to want to stay, _you_ show up and practically order me to take a hike!"

He had no right. No right whatsoever to do this to him now, not after everything.

"What, I'm not even good enough to substitute for you at parties now, either?" Dick was perfectly capable of whisper-yelling, he'd had to do it so many times during the numerous 'night outings' the two had shared when they weren't agreeing.

There was no way in hell he was letting Bruce do this to him.

"Richard."

Dick stopped his vehement tirade. Richard. _Richard._ He'd ordered him. Bruce had actually _ordered_ him to shut his mouth, albeit without so many words- but words had never been necessary between them. They weren't before, at least. Dick breathed in and out slowly, letting the anger and frustration bleed from his shoulders. He locked eyes with the man he used to be able to trust with everything, beautiful blues meeting commanding ones. This time, he spoke calmly and surely, leaving no room for confusion.

"I'm apologize, Mr. Wayne, if I have offended you in any way. I do not understand the implications of what it is you are trying to tell me. I urge you..." Dick began, no longer letting the satisfaction and vindication stay dormant with that last syllable.

"Use your words."

Bruce's eyes widened, past uncertainty morphing into mild hurt.

Good.

He deserved it.

If Bruce wanted him to do something, he'd have to explain. The silent language they alone spoke, or rather thought and knew, didn't exist anymore. Verbal speech was required if Bruce expected him to listen. But Bruce didn't lash out like he'd expected- almost wanted- he... He frowned. Not the angry frown, Bat frown, or disappointed frown- but the frown he reserved for the likes of Dick and Alfred, and once- just once- for Clark. The frown that never failed to make Dick's knees, and his resolve, weaken. And Bruce didn't even know the full extent of just what it did to his protege, to his Boy Wonder.

It was a little thing he did with his lips and his brows. Just a slight dip in the edges of his mouth, and the furrow of dark eyebrows in concern and regret. And his eyes. They used to be able to tell each other whole stories with just their eyes. The story Bruce was telling him... It hurt. It hurt a lot. Because Bruce wasn't angry, and he wasn't disappointed with what happened between them. He was scared. Scared for Dick and for what it would mean if he had lost him in The Incident. Frightened for a future where a brooding Bat didn't have his beautiful Bird at his side.

It hurt a lot because Dick wanted more than anything to just take the apology Bruce couldn't- wouldn't- voice. He wanted more than anything to be with him again, to be at the Manor in all its huge _warmness_. To see his bikes in all their glory. To hug Alfred and have some of that irreplaceable home-cooking. But he couldn't. Dick _couldn't_. Not this time. He was always the one to cave, but Bruce could be wrong too- was wrong. And he'd see that, _verbalize_ that, before he'd see Dick home again.

But this time he was silent. Like so many other nights and fights between them, he was silent.

And like so many other nights and fights, Dick waited. He waited until he couldn't wait anymore. So he asked again. Pushed again. Just once more, one more chance.

"Why are you here Bruce?"

He paused.

"Why are you?" The billionaire fired back.

Dick sighed.

"Alfred. Why else?"

"What did he tell you?"

"That you were down with a bad case of laughs. A new and improved case." He explained.

They were both acutely aware of their audience, no matter how low they spoke. Too many variables existed capable of risking their discovery, and yeah it was cheating on Dick's part to employ that secret language of theirs, but it was only for this. This and nothing else.

"I received the medicine necessary to counteract it."

Wayne Industries could not afford to have not shown tonight. Okay, they could have afforded it, they could always afford it, but after some bad publicity- proven fake but still a concern- they would have done well to make an appearance. That coupled with the mass escape of Arkham villains(this would be what, the sixteenth time?) in the same week, Bruce had had a full plate. Or so Alfred had informed him, gently nudging him in the direction of the desired response.

So Dick, being the saint that he was, had shown up in Bruce's place.

It was a Hammer party yes, but still a good place for meeting potential affiliates. There was no news of Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne having the falling out that Dick and Bruce had, merely news that Richard had left to pursue an excellent college away from daddy dearest, in 'an attempt to leave the Prince of Gotham's large, imposing shadow'. Either way, he still had every right to represent the company. And now Bruce was telling him to leave.

"I didn't mean to imply your departure, Richard." Said man stated, knowing his thoughts without having to hear them.

It was a breech on the agreement of not using the silence they had learned long ago to read.

"And I wasn't implying I would leave, whether it was an order from my superior or not."

If only he'd had the same authority when it came to their capes.

Bruce only nodded at him, apology and concern no longer evident in his blue gaze. That was all they were saying on the matter. He was all business now, all Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Industries. And Dick was fine with that. If Bruce was retreating to old defenses, then so would he.

Richard Grayson stood proud, chin titled high, visage as flawlessly beautiful as when he'd walked in. He nodded his head at the taller man mere breaths away from him, and said one final thing on the subject they'd been skirting around all night. It was a risk, but the stakes be damned. Bruce needed to know he was serious about the prospect of not coming back without a decent apology.

"If that is all Mr. Wayne, I do believe I'll be pursuing new matters of importance. Namely, the desolate state of my sex life." Dick smirked and glanced in the direction of Anthony Stark, the man who currently looked to be debating on pouring the contents of the tall whiskey bottle in his right hand into a glass the bartender had handed him, or drinking straight from it(like the _ape_ Bruce knew that he was).

Dick took extreme pleasure in the sight and sound of Bruce choking on his own spit.

It was a warning for the mighty Bat, but it was warning he would have to take. (Maybe even do something with.)

Robins had wings too after all, perfectly capable of flying away when knocked from the nest- just as much as Bats had wings to follow after them, and claws to hold them close when they'd flown too far.

 **A/N: How obvious was it that that wasn't beta-read? Cause I think it was probably a lot. Like, a lot a lot. I tried to make sure there were no errors guys, but if there were, please stick with me anyway cause I really am trying. Ideally, this wasn't too OOC and made actual sense, but such things probably don't exist, and especially not for me. Goodness this probably didn't flow very well either. I'm not even gonna try and promise a new chapter soon cause I'll most likely end up breaking that promise too. However, do drop me a nice review in the comment section, lengthy and praising if you could. Jk, that's a lot to ask for, even more than forgiveness for being so late with this. But yeah, I really do love you guys' long, kind, reviews. They encourage me, even if in almost inconsequential increments. Love and Yaoi ~Gypsy probably really confused you with this one didn't she**


End file.
